


Grand Frère

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Family, Gen, Grieving
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Ace savait pertinemment que lui non plus n'était pas le frère idéal. Il avait quand même craché sur Luffy lors de leur première rencontre. Autant dire qu'il y avait plus charmant comme départ... Mais il avait finalement accepté la présence du garçon et avait même fait de son mieux pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre.Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il l'avait abandonné en pleine forêt.





	Grand Frère

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Trop. J'espère sortir d'autres écrits sur ce thème si j'ai le temps, il m'inspire beaucoup !

« Ace ! Ace, attends ! » Cria Luffy, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper son frère qui ne ralentissait pas et continuait de sauter d'arbres en arbres, sans le regarder.

«  _Ace_  ! » L'appela une fois de plus le jeune garçon.

A sa grande surprise, son frère s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, finissant par le rattraper, essoufflé. Quelques secondes gênantes passèrent, aucun des deux ne pipait mot.

« Ace, je- » Commença Luffy avant d'être interrompu par le susnommé.

« Mais bordel Luffy, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas aller de ce côté de la forêt _seul_  ?! » Explosa Ace. « Tu sais à quel point les animaux sont complètement différents de ceux que tu bats tous les jours ! Tu es loin d'être assez fort pour eux ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte d'aller là-bas ? Tu veux prouver quelque chose ? Arrête d'être aussi gamin, tu es ridicule ! »

Le plus grand reprit son souffle, toujours dos à son frère. Depuis que Sabo était m- _parti_ , les choses étaient différentes entre les deux bruns. Leur complicité semblait ne plus existait et ils se disputaient sans cesse. Ils avaient beau essayer, rien n'était plus pareil.

Tous ces sentiments étaient bien trop contradictoires et trop durs à supporter. Ace était triste d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, son frère, il était fou de rage de n'avoir rien pu faire et de ne pas avoir remarqué sa détresse. Il avait l'entière responsabilité de Luffy désormais et cet imbécile allait presque chercher la mort en allant dans des endroits aussi dangereux. Il avait déjà du mal à se retenir de hurler après avoir perdu une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui et voilà que la seconde était assez inconsciente pour presque faire de même ?

Il lui était impossible d'arriver à gérer tout ça en même temps, sa tête allait exploser.

« Sabo était- » Commença faiblement Luffy et non, hors de question qu'il s'aventure sur ce terrain. « Sabo n'aurait jamais dit ça. » Hoqueta-t-il. Et c'était les mots de trop. Luffy pensait peut-être qu'il était le seul triste après cette perte, mais il fallait qu'il apprenne qu'il n'était pas le putain de centre du monde.

« Ah, je vois. C'est bien dommage parce que _je ne suis pas_ Sabo. » Et sans un regard en arrière, il repartit de plus belle, ignorant les appels de son frère.

Luffy était vraiment difficile à vivre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter à la base, leurs caractères n'étaient pas faits pour aller ensemble. Sabo, lui, était le plus calme du groupe, celui qui les aidait à s'entendre et faisait tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas qu'ils se pourrissent la vie en s'engueulant.

Perdre le blond était comme perdre ce qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. A trois, ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien, comme si tout était fait pour qu'ils vivent ensemble, à deux plus rien n'allait. Si personne n'était entre Luffy et lui, rien ne pouvait marcher correctement.

Ace savait pertinemment que lui non plus n'était pas le frère idéal. Il avait quand même _craché_ sur Luffy lors de leur première rencontre. Autant dire qu'il y avait plus charmant comme départ... Mais il avait finalement accepté la présence du garçon et avait même fait de son mieux pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il l'avait abandonné en pleine forêt.

Alors qu'il venait justement de le réprimander pour avoir été dans cette même forêt seule.

… Il pouvait pratiquement sentir le regard désapprobateur de Sabo par-dessus son épaule.

Soupirant, il fit finalement demi-tour pour repartir à la recherche de son frère. Sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, lui faisant se demander depuis combien de temps il cogitait.

Il arriva assez rapidement à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés et remarqua que Luffy avait au moins eu la décence de se déplacer à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il avait cependant remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et avait posé sa tête dessus, ses épaules tremblantes comme s'il retenait ses sanglots. Voilà la meilleure façon de faire culpabiliser Ace. Si Luffy pleurait, c'était bien parce qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte...

S'approchant du plus petit, il s'agenouilla devant lui avant de prendre la parole.

« Luffy, viens, on rentre. »

Il n'y eut tout d'abord pas de réponse de sa part, pas même un geste montrant qu'il l'avait entendu, avant qu'il ne finisse par entendre un faible « Non. » quelques secondes plus tard. Ah, les problèmes recommençaient.

« J'avais tort, pardon. On rentre et on va piquer dans les réserves de Dadan ? »

Cette fois-ci Luffy leva la tête en reniflant bruyamment avait de s'essuyer le visage, toujours hésitant. Ace se mit alors dos à lui, toujours à genoux.

« Je te porte. »

Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus avant de sauter sur le dos de son frère qui entreprit de repartir vers le repère de Dadan pour y mettre le bazar.

Sabo avait été celui qui leur avait permis de se rapprocher, mais en tant que grand frère, Ace ferait de son mieux pour qu'ils restent toujours aussi proches.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
